Nights Forbidden Dreams a Tangent
by SongBird88
Summary: okay, these tangents have been running around in my head for the past few stories, and i need to put them somewhere so enjoy my first tangent. don't hurt me if you hate it
1. Chapter 1

Tangent 1 Forbidden Dreams

This tangent starts after the eighth chapter of "Broken Dreams" just incase you want to refresh your memory.

Chapter 1

Elijah crept silently into Nights' room. He wasn't to keen on sleeping in the big Castile alone, especially with Reala out to get him.

"Reala?"

Elijah froze.

Nights rolled over, "oh, Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to check on you, because you know how you…"  
Nights looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, I'm a little anxious," Elijah confessed, "I was just going to curl up on the chair in the corner."

"You don't have to do that," Nights said, "you can come and sleep with me."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Elijah asked, blushing slightly.

"I and Reala sleep in the same bed together all the time."

"Well he's your brother," Elijah hugged himself.

"And you're not? Come on," Nights slid over to give Elijah some room.

Elijah slipped into bed next to Nights.

"So why are you so afraid?"

"I didn't say I was scared," Elijah said defensively.

"But you are, aren't you," Nights stroked Elijah's foot playfully, then blushed, "sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"Don't worry about it," Elijah blushed, glad it was dark in the room, "good night," he turned his back to Nights.

"Night," Nights turned his back to Elijah's back, and fell asleep.

Nights woke slowly. Elijah had his arms wrapped around him, spooning him. Nights snuggled back into bed. His eyes snapped open; he let out a small squeak and pushed Elijah off the bed. Elijah yelped as he hit the floor, "Ah, what was that for?"

"You were spooning me,"

"I don't have a spoon," Elijah looked a Nights quizzically.

"No, I mean you were hugging me, intimately," Nights blushed.

"Oh," Elijah said knowingly, "I thought that that was just a hug, I didn't mean it to be interpreted as intimate," Elijah blushed a bit.

They sat there, blushing.

"I like you," Elijah blurted out; he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Like me?" Nights blushed, hard, "you mean _like _like me?"  
Elijah nodded, hands still cupped over his mouth.

"When did you decide that?" Nights joined Elijah on the ground.

"I-I've have always kind of liked you," Elijah explained, "You were the first person that ever cared about me," he twiddled his thumbs.

"I've always kind of liked you too," Nights said softly.

"Really?" Elijah looked into Nights' blue-purple eyes, "will you… hug me?"

"Of course," Nights wrapped his arms around Elijah.

The held each other for a long time, not planning on letting go any time soon.

There was a knock on the door. Nights scuttled away from Elijah and hopped back onto his bed, "who is it?" he called out as Elijah settled into the chair in the corner.

"It's Reala," Reala said though the door.

"Come in," Nights said as Elijah shook his head pleadingly.

Reala came in, "hey, how are you, I haven't seen you in-" Reala looked over at Elijah, had Nights called to Elijah for comfort instead of him? "Oh it's _you_," he said viciously.

Elijah pressed himself against the back of the chair.

Reala looked back at Nights brightly, "as I was saying, I haven't seen you in a while, so I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, hangout or, something."

"Yeah, of course," Nights got up.

Elijah cleared his throat. Nights looked at him, "oh, I'm sorry, it's Friday. I'll hang out with you tomorrow, Reala, I promise."

"Oh," Reala's smile faded, "o-okay, see you tomorrow," Reala left, hatred for Elijah growing.

Hello author speaking… yes I made Nights and Elijah fall in love, please please please don't flame me and/or kill me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tangent 1; Forbidden Dreams

Chapter 2

Nights and Elijah decided that they really needed to talk a bit more about how they felt. They went deep into memory forest, picnic basket in hand, for a good long conversation.

"So, Nightlight was a pet name, all this time?"

Elijah nodded, "and half the reason why I didn't like Enya was because she was taking you away from me."

Nights looked down at his hands. He opened the picnic basket, took out the blanket spread it on the grassy floor.

They sat across from each other and ate their lunch in silence.

"Do you think this is wrong?" Nights asked.

"What? Ah no, the food is prefect."

"No," Nights shook his head, "I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Elijah smiled, "I don't really care; just because it's wrong doesn't mean it's not true."

"How do you do that?" Nights coked his head to one side.

"Do what?"

"Change your personality so quickly?"

"I never really noticed it before," Elijah scratched his head, "I just can."

Nights smiled, "how has your new life been going."

"Hun? Oh, great, everything's so amazing, I've been reading lately, did you know that the males of some species are more colorful then the females? They're like that so that they can attract mates."

"You can do that pretty well without color," Nights said affectionately.

"It's all in the eyes," Elijah winked.

Nights blushed.

"Why do you keep blushing?" Elijah asked.

"You're… cute, that's all," Nights looked at his feet smiling awkwardly, "you're right, it's your eyes, I blush when you look at me."

"Then I shall avert my eyes," Elijah said teasingly.

"Please don't," Nights tugged on Elijah's cloak sleeve.

"I never will," Elijah smiled tenderly; he pulled Nights closer to him, letting Nights rest his head on his chest.

Nights listened to Elijah's abnormal heart beat. Elijah's heart never had a normal rhythm, but it still managed to get blood through his body, most of the time.

Elijah lay down slowly, taking Nights with him, "I'm tired, you tired?"  
Nights nodded.

"Then let's take a nap."

"I like that Idea," Nights yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the abnormal rhythm of his loved one's heart.

Reala sat on the steps of the Crystal Castile, drumming his fingers against his leg. The pills that Teara had given him weren't working. He massaged his temples. He was tired, and his head hurt too much for him to describe.

Nights and Elijah landed in front of the Castile.

"Nights," Reala stood quickly, "how are you?"

"I'm perfect;" Nights smiled, "me and Elijah had a wonderful picnic in memory forest, and then took a nap."

"Oh," Reala rubbed the back of his neck, "cool, well, dinner's ready-"

"Really?" Elijah said happily, "I'm starved, what are we having?"

Reala took a breath, "dinner's ready, so let's go," Reala let Nights go first, then he went through the door, cutting in between Nights and Elijah.

The three 'Maren sat down and started serving themselves.

Elijah slid his foot over Nights' playfully. Nights giggled. Some of the 'Maren stared at him.

"I just remembered, a-a joke that Elijah told me."

The 'Maren shrugged and went back to their plates.

Nights shot a warning glance at Elijah. Elijah sunk a bit in his chair.

_Okay_, Elijah thought, _this is going to be a secret, Oo forbidden romance. _He smiled eagerly; he liked to break the rules, especially when he was doing it with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangent 1; Forbidden Dreams

Chapter 3

Elijah stood in Nights' open door way, "hey you don't mind if I sleep in here again do you?"

"Shh!" Nights pulled Elijah into the room and shut the door, "you need to think before you talk, you idiot, 'do you mind I sleep in here again' people are going to get suspicious if you say stuff like that!"

"Sorry," he really was, if Nights wanted to keep it a secret then he did too.

"And yes you can sleep in here tonight, wouldn't want Reala to kill you in your sleep."

Elijah shivered.

"You okay Liy," Nights touched Elijah's shoulders comfortingly.

"Just, the thought of death," he hugged himself.

"I'm sorry," Nights held Elijah comfortingly, "we won't talk about that stuff anymore."

Reala leaned against the wall next to Nights' room, drumming his fingers against his legs. Nights had promised to spend time with him today, and he wasn't going to let Elijah take that time away from him.

The door opened. Reala stood up strait.

"So what are we going to do today?" Elijah was asking Nights.

"Well I thought-"

Reala cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Reala," Nights' said, "oh wait, I was going to hang out with you today, hun?"

To Reala, it sounded like Nights didn't want to hang out.

"Yeah," Reala smiled, trying to hide how heart broken he was.

"Okay," Nights smiled back, "what were you planning on doing?"

"wh-" Reala massaged his head, "I-I just thought we could improvise."

"Is your head okay?"

"It's okay," Reala smiled reassuringly, trying to ignore his pounding head, "let's go have breakfast." He grabbed Nights' hand before Elijah could and walked to the dining hall.

Nights had fallen asleep, head resting against Reala's shoulder.

Reala desperately wanted to rouse him. He rubbed his head, "why won't it go away?"

"Maybe you should get rid of its source."

Reala looked up at… himself.

He laughed, "So I finally have gone crazy."

"why do you think you're crazy?" the double that stood in front of him looked ready to eat someone, "all I suggested was that you should kill Elijah, he's the one causing all this stress isn't he?"

"No," Reala looked to the right of his evil double, and saw another manifestation of himself, this one looked the exact opposite of his evil double, "death is never the answer, you should accept him, he only wants to be accepted."

"But don't let your guard down," another Reala appeared on the other side of the evil Reala, this one looked anxious and timid, "he really might be waiting for the right time to turn on everyone."

"I have completely lost it," Reala rubbed his head, and screwed his eyes shut.

"Well actually," Reala looked up, yet another Reala appeared, this Reala looked very astute, and orderly, "research shows that if someone is under a considerable amount of stress he may hallucinate."

"Please leave me alone," Reala said holding his head, and screwing his eyes shut again, "you're not making my head ache any better."  
"I told you how to get rid of your head ache," the evil Reala said.

"No," the good Reala argued, "he needs to accept Elijah, as his brother."

"But what if Elijah hurts people when he lets his guard down?" the freighted Reala said.

The four Realas bickered amongst themselves.

"Shut up," the real Reala said through gritted teeth, "shut up… Shut up!" he stood up suddenly, causing Nights to fall over.

"What's going on Re?" Nights rubbed his head, and looked up at Reala. Reala was looking angrily at something in front of him, "why do you think killing him will make my head ache go away?" he turned to the right, "don't get into this smart Reala, I'm trying to argue with evil Reala."

Nights watched Reala argue with the air, anxiously, "Reala." Nights tugged on Reala's pant leg.  
"What?!" Reala turned on his brother angrily, "do you want to argue about my problems to? Do you wana suggest a way to make my head ache go away? Do you want to give me some crap statistics about my risk of insanity? Hun?!"

"Reala I-I just-" Nights scrambled up, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Angry? Angry?" Reala laughed, menacingly, "Oh, I'm not angry, not yet," he advanced on his brother.

"Reala stop!" Nights stumbled away from his crazed brother, "please! Wake up!"

Elijah got in between Nights and Reala, ready to fight.

"Stay out of my way you insignificant piece of secondhand trash!"

Elijah looked at Reala in shock, "what did you call me?"

"You heard me, second-hand-trash!"

Elijah growled.

"Don't get to angry," Reala said mockingly, "you could have a heart attack."

Elijah yelled angrily and punched Reala in the head, backing it up with his fully charged aura. Reala went flying, lading in the small river a few feet away.

"Reala!" Nights tried to run to his brother's aid, but Elijah held him back, "Let me go!"

"I just saved your life; I'm not going to let you risk it again."

"But," Nights looked at his brother, anxiously.

"Just leave him," Elijah led Nights back into the Castile, "maybe it'll cool him off."

Reala woke slowly. What happened?

He sat up. He was sitting in about a foot of river water, "how'd I get here?"

"That's a good question," Reala looked up, "oh, hey Adia, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm pretty good, considering I'm sitting in a river I don't remember falling into."

"Why don't you get out of the river and go dry off?"

"Actually I feel pretty good in here; I think I'm going to stay here for a while," he looked up into the sky vaguely, "why don't you join me?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you think there's something's wrong?"

"Well I thought you would be worried about waking up in a place you don't remember being in."

Reala thought about that for a second, "No actually, I'm not really that concerned."

"And weren't you spending time with Nights today?"

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah… where is he," he looked down one side of the river, then the other side, shrugged, and went back to looking at the sky.

"Come on," Adia held out her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"The medical wing."

"I'm fine Adia," Reala laughed.

"No you're not," Adia said sternly, "if you're not concerned about Nights' whereabouts, there is definitely something wrong with you."

Reala, grumpily, took Adia's hand and let her take him to the medical wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tangent 1; Forbidden Dreams

Chapter 4

Nights told Adia and Teara about Reala's strange behavior, looking over at him sitting on a medical wing bed, looking around absentmindedly.

"He spoke to two different personalities?" Teara said, looking over at Reala.

"Yeah," Nights said, "he called them Smart Reala and Evil Reala."

"Reala," Teara went over to the daydreaming 'Maren, "Can you tell me about your other personalities?"

"Hm?" Reala looked at her, distractedly, "oh," he said energetically, "there were four of them: Evil Reala came first, and then Good Reala, then Timid Reala and last was smart Reala, I really didn't like him…" he trailed off.

"Reala?" Teara looked at Reala slightly confused.

"The pills you gave me," Reala suddenly said, his tone completely different then earlier, "the ones for my stress, their not working, do you have anything stronger?"

"Yeah," Teara said, completely perplexed, "but I don't know-"

"Please," Reala begged franticly, "I need something to help me!"

"Okay," Teara went into another room.

"You didn't tell me you were taking pills," Adia said gently.

"Do I have to tell you everything I do?" Reala asked, with irritation.

"Well no," Adia replied, "but I thought you would tell me if you were struggling with something."

"I thought you would be smart enough to notice," Reala countered, "guess I was wrong, hun?"

"Is that any way to talk to your wife?" Elijah leaned in the doorway.

"Get out!" Reala spat.

"Do you even understand the meaning of love?" Elijah walked into the room, "do you even realize what you have just done to your wife?"

"This doesn't even concern you!" Reala said angrily.

"You just called your wife an idiot!" Elijah said forcefully, "you just broke her heart! How could you?"

Reala looked at Adia. She had a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her tears.

"Adia," Reala said remorsefully, "I'm- I'm so sorry- I…"

Adia shook her head and left.

"Here we go," Teara came out of the other room; she looked up at the somber 'Maren, "did I miss something?"

"No," Reala got up, took the pills from Teara and left.

Reala didn't know what to do. He had just insulted his wife, the one he went to when he needed to talk to someone, and he needed to talk to someone, now, but he didn't know who he could turn to. He noticed that someone was following him; he looked out of the corner of his eye. It was Elijah, Reala rolled his eyes and kept walking trying to ignore Elijah, but he wouldn't stop following him. He stopped, "what do you want?" he said without turning.

"I want you to tell me what's on your mind," Elijah replied.

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

Elijah shrugged, "you have to tell someone."

Reala stood silent for a moment, "I think I'm going crazy."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

Reala turned to Elijah, "could we go somewhere privet, I don't want people to think I like you."

"Sure," Elijah smiled.

Elijah listened to Reala as he told Elijah everything that was plaguing him.

"So you think I'm what's causing your stress," Elijah sat back against the wall.

"What? No, well maybe," Reala drummed his fingers against his legs, "I really don't know what's causing it, all I know is, I want it to go away."

"Well I don't know how to clinically treat stress, but Nights feels better if he's held."

"Are you suggesting I hug you?" Reala said in disgusted.

"I was just throwing it into the air," Elijah smiled, "you don't have to hug me if you don't want to."

They sat in silence. Reala wrapped his arms around Elijah. Elijah held Reala in return.

"I still don't like you," Reala said.

Elijah laughed, "Wouldn't want it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

Tangent 1; forbidden dreams

Chapter 5

Nights knocked on Adia's bedroom door, "Adia? You in there?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Nights," Adia sniffed.

"Okay," Nights stood in front of the door for a few seconds, "do you want to talk to someone now?"

Adia laughed and opened the door, "sure,"

Nights entered the room, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

Adia burst into tears and hugged Nights.

"It's okay," Nights hugged her and rubbed her back, "its okay."

"Why did he do that Nights?" Adia sniffed, "why did he insult me like that?"

"I don't think he meant to," Nights said, "he hasn't been himself lately."

"I know," Adia rubbed the tears from her cheeks, "but it still hurt."

Reala rubbed his head as his other personalities stood around him, accompanied by a new one. He wasn't sure which emotion he was yet.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night, right?"

"Yep," the new personality smiled, "but you weren't sleeping in the first place, were you?"

_Oh no_, Reala put his head in his hands, he didn't know he had a feminine side to him.

"What's wrong sour puss," the Feminine Reala pouted, "you grumpy?"

"No," he said, "I'm miffed that you're feminine."

The feminine Reala put his hands on his hips, "well excuse me."

"Every male has a feminine side," the Smart Reala said, "just as every female has a masculine side to her."

"Where's the masculine side of me?"

The other Realas pointed at the Evil Reala.

"I was afraid of that," Reala moaned and held his head, "it's getting worse."

"I'm telling you," Evil Reala said, "You need to get rid of its source."

"You mean Elijah."

"Adia too," evil Reala put in.

"No," Good Reala said, "she doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah," the feminine Reala agreed, "you already insulted her, isn't that enough, mister stupid head?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"We can't," the good Reala said, "we're part of you."

"Whether you like us or not," the feminine Reala said.

"And why haven't you said anything," Reala addressed timid Reala.

"I was afraid I would say something wrong," Timid Reala said, "it seems like we've been doing that lately."

Everyone, but evil Reala, agreed, including the real Reala.

"You talked to Elijah," Good Reala smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I like him," Reala said back.

"Well at least you're trying to," Good Reala replied.

"Why do you think I'm trying to like him?"

Good Reala just smiled.

"Are there going to be more of you?" Reala rubbed his temples. Hoping the answer would be no.

"It all depends on if your stress is relived or goes downhill," the smart Reala said.

"In other words," the Good Reala said, "it's your choice."

"See you later," the Feminine Reala waved goodbye.

"What?"

The Realas disappeared.

Reala lay down on his bed, "my choice hun?" he looked over at the pill bottle on his bed side table, he hadn't asked Teara what to do with them. He picked the bottle up and looked at it. The pills were slightly bigger, but they were still white. Maybe he should go ask Teara how to take them. No he'd ask tomorrow. He put the bottle back onto the bedside table blew out the lamp, and fell into a restless sleep.

Nights woke up suddenly. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" Elijah sat up next to him.

"I had a Nightmare," Nights rubbed his head.

"About?"

"It was nothing," Nights lay back down.

"You'll feel better if you tell someone," Elijah wrapped his arms around Nights' waist.

"It wasn't that scary," Nights lied, he had actually dreamed that Reala had killed Elijah, but he didn't want to scare Elijah.

Elijah knew he was lying, but he didn't press the issue, if Nights didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to.

"Go to bed then," Elijah held Nights securely, "I'll be here."

"Always?"

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Tangent 1; forbidden dreams

Chapter 6

Reala sat and stared at his empty plate, listening to Elijah talk animatedly about the dream he had had last night.

"And then the hang gliding monkeys came down and scooped up the giant olive, and I was like, 'aw darn, I was guna eat that."

Nights laughed, "What happened next?"

"You woke me up, when you had that nightmare."

"Oh," Nights looked down at his plate and noticed Reala's empty one, "why aren't you eating Re?"

"Hun?" Reala shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Liar liar pant's on fire," the feminine Reala teased.

"Don't be so rude," the good Reala said.

"No tease on," the evil Reala said.

"That will only make his stress worse," the Good Reala said.

Reala tried to ignore them as they argued, "I have to go," he stood.

"Where?" Nights said anxiously.

"Somewhere other then here," he left rubbing his head.

"You don't like us, do you?" timid Reala twiddled his thumbs.

"I really don't know what I think about you," Reala said as they walked down the hall, "if others like you keep coming, how many would there be?"

"A lot," Smart Reala said simply.

"Thanks for clearing that up Smart Reala," Reala shighed.

"You don't have to call us that you know," Timid Reala said.

"What do you mean by that?" Reala asked.

"You can call us by your emotions, urges, and states of mind," Smart Reala said, "for example, I am intelligence."

"And I'm shy," Timid Reala said.

"I'm anger," Evil Reala said.

"I'm kindness," Good Reala said.

"And I'm feminine," the Feminine Reala said.

"What do you mean by urges?" Reala asked Intelligence.

"Like Lust."

"And obsessive," Feminine Reala said.

"And craving," Good Reala put in.

"Wow," Reala leaned against the wall, "what about states of mind?"

"Well Sanity and Insanity, those are obvious," intelligence said.

"Confusion," Kindness said.

"Delusion," Anger said.

Reala slid down the wall, "what's sleep?"

"I think he's a state of mind," Shy said.

"Tell him to stop ignoring me," Reala closed his eyes, and fell asleep in the hall.

"Reala?"

Someone shook Reala lightly. Reala moaned, "Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."

"You're sleeping in the hall Reala," the person that had woken him said.

"I don't care," Reala yawned, "all that matters is that I'm asleep."

"Let me take you to your room," the person that had woken him up helped him to his feet, and supported him as they walked to his room.

Reala opened his eyes to see who was taking him to his room. It was Elijah. Reala pulled away from Elijah and fell on the floor, exhaustion crippling his body.

"Are you okay Reala?" Elijah tried to help Reala stand up again.

"Stay away," he could barley speak, how many days had he gone without sleep?

"I'm only trying to help," Elijah said, holding his hand out.

"I don't need your help," Reala drug himself to a corner, and curled up in a ball.

"Reala-"

"No," Reala said as angrily as he could.

"You have to let me take you to the medical wing, Teara can…"

Reala didn't hear the rest of Elijah's sentence, he had past out.


End file.
